Long Island Breats
by LongIslandVagina
Summary: the breat sare so wswity


It was a stemy, swelterin day in Long Island and the creases under my medium boobs were raelly sweaty and wet. My hubbs, Larry Caputo was looking super greasy just like I love my men. I reached out my manicured nails and stroked his arm really soft. He said to me, "Teresa stop touching me with those shinny blades of steel. They make me chunk" I felt lots of pain stabbing me through my tender red heart inside my chest and I said "fIne. Be that way; I wanna sock you on the side of your noggin, you dumb geisa" and he was like "I'm leaving you, you physic" and I don't like it when popel call me that cause I'm not I talk to the dead ppl and they're really hard.

I was super sads and infuriated. The pouf in my hair was beginning to sink and so was my heart. I dicided to take a ride in my jet black ford escalade to the nearest Walmart to clear my head. But I was really sweaty in the car and the sweatiness was gathering on my lower back. I turned on the AC and it was on 63 degrees farinheith and I went to WAlmart to pick up my favorite Tyson chicken nuggerts. When I got to walmart I was shocked and flabbergasted cause they did not have no more of the nuggets I like. When suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a sexy beast of a boy with ash brown hair and piercingingly soft eyes and fleshy lips that wimpered their warmth into my warm vagina. I was so nervous that I peed a little! How emvarrasing!

Of course, I had to talk to that fiery brunette (or shall I say bruman) After all, Larry did device me. so I giggled a soft school girl chuckle and dropped some clams in his direction and they smacked their sweet liquid juices all over his well ironed sleek khakis. I looked up into him with my glowing blue eyes (glancing at his buttery corncob on my way up to his face) (or shall I say corncock) and I nervisly panicked and decided that the only way to get that unctuous man's attention was to fake a reading of the spirit.

"Im sorry but my name is Teresa and I'm the long Island medium. It seems you have had loost a young child in your life. Errrrrr a man or a womans or something, right?"

I softly shuttered.

"not recently no. I did lose my grandfather as a baby when I was 12."

He fiercely growled

"ooooh mmmmm yes right well he says hello and that he is safe from the army prison" He laughed right into my ears and I turned into canola oil. I began to sweat buckets!x5

Little did I knowledge that that sweet and silky man had a hankerin' for a sweaty long Island MILF and he looked into my face and he said "my kakis are getting a little tight if u know what I mean by that teresa the long island medium"

I wet my tonge and licked my mouth a lot of times and it was so sexy and sultry that he wanted me then and there by the soy product but I waggled my finger in his face and I said "no no no, you have to wait until I check out cause I still need to buy the clams cause they're gonna be old if I don't and I don't want to steal cause the spirits would not think that's cool"

And I winked sezxy.

When I finished the checking out, I was ready to check him out, if you kno what I mean by that. He said to me in a deep whisper, "tonite the super trooper lights are gonna find me" and it was so poetic that I cried happy cries. We wanted to do sex so we took a taxi to his office and nobody was there yet except for me and my sexy man. He spread me like butter on his cubicle and he popped open his top button and smacked out HIS THROBBING PURPLE SALAMI STICK AND I wanted to slice it up and put it on my Panini. He thrusted the salami into my vaginal canal without lube and it hurt a lot cause it was really big and I was really sweaty but he rubbed the sweaty on his hands and licked it off of them cause he liked that and I sweat more cause I wanted him to b to impressed. SUDDENLY I began to feel a spirit come to me and we were so smexi together that the spirit stayed to watch and it was really weird but also hot so I sweat more and then I rubbed the tip of my nose into his grasy hair while he thrusted me up high on his cubicle and then he put a roll of quarters into my butt and called me his milky cash register. I called him captain America cashier boy and he pretended to serve burgers to me while the quarters started to hurt in a good way and then he took them out and said he was gonna give them to his dad and it was like really weird but so sweltering cause it was hot. So then he stopped and he was like, "I'm gonna came" and I was like "okay but not on this shirt cause I got it from target and it was BOGO and it's sold out so instead he did it in his pencil cup and he didn't even wipe it off." And then he told me to get off his desk and he used the cup to put coffee in it and I drank it and it was salty and really gross but so is me. I didn't even care that my pouf was not teased anymore bc I was still really and my skin was shinny and tan.

The sexy young man put back on his pants and not underwaear cause he put the underwear in my bra before I put on my bra. It was not clean. He told me he could not see me again cause he was mysterious and I whimperrrrreeeeeeeeeeeddddddd. I just had one final request as my medium boobs danced wildly,

I said to him in my Long Island caw "I never got your name"

And then the young supple boy looked me into my face and he smiled and he said so softly and sweetly but strong like a bull,

"This is Jake. From Statefarm."


End file.
